Locations (Burnout 3)
Burnout 3 broke new ground by having tracks on not 2, but 3 different continents. Between the USA, Europe, and Far East (Asia), there are 10 circuit tracks, 4 point-to-point tracks and 4 marathon tracks. Each circuit location has its own Signature Takedowns and they can be combined in the more complex track types. USA Silver Lake This mountainous circuit track is where all the World Tour action starts. It is a relaxed tourist area with a small town, large lake and three different bridges. The traffic is pretty light throughout although more is present in town and on a small section of freeway. RVs are a common traffic vehicle and provide one of the area's two Signature Takedowns. A small section of the track is off road with a set of switchbacks. Starts near the red iron bridge. It generally resembles the Great Salt Lake in Utah & Northern Californian National Parks. Waterfront Located in the center of the game's USA map, this circuit is a step up from Silver Lake. It is an upscale community with a shopping district, marina and a northern section of freeway. Its traffic includes a tram and several big rigs hauling speedboats, both of which are Signature Takedown targets. The tram isn't seen on the track too often but it can be very deadly when crossing at an intersection in the shopping district. Starts by the Marina. It resembles the San Diego Bay Area, and the Monterey Bay Area. Downtown Compared to the other USA circuits, Downtown has the fewest yet sharpest corners. Traffic is very congested in this bustling business district, especially under the Monorail "L" and the eastern freeway by the river bridges. If that wasn't enough, the L has several dangerous pillars that are both hazards and a Signature Takedown. Starts on a straight road with medium traffic and light construction. This track resembles downtown Chicago, and to a lesser extent, Pittsburgh. Kings of the Road The first point-to-point track combines northern sections of all three USA circuits. The route is relatively light in terms of corners although Silver Lake is more bendy. Much of the track is set on the freeway, making the roads thick with traffic. The starting line is either at Downtown's L (Eastbound) or Silver Lake's shore (Westbound). For some reason, the Westbound version doesn't take players further down the L. It takes place at sunset. Mountain Parkway Similar to Kings of the Road, this is also a point-to-point track. However, it is a combination of the circuit routes located south instead of north. As a result, this track has more corners. The traffic is surprisingly heavier in Silver Lake although the other parts are fairly packed. It starts either at the Downtown Park (Eastbound) or Silver Lake town (Westbound). It takes place on a cloudy afternoon although it is shown at sunset on its postcard and location videos. Lakeside Getaway Combines the routes of Waterfront and Silver Lake, only chopping off the bare minimal that separtes the two circuits. The flow traffic doesn't seem to have changed in Silver Lake, but it appears to be heavier in Waterfront than normal. The only USA Marathon track takes place in the night and starts to the Silver Lake bridge. Europe Vineyard An old grape farming town with a riverside tourist district and a castle with cobbled street. Traffic almost appears to be non-existent in this circuit, but there is more likely to be some near both entrances of the castle including signature wine trucks. The north countryside features both a set of switchbacks and bumps that provide a great opportunity for players to catch air. It resembles Avignon, France. Riviera A mountainous upscale casino district on the coast. The circuit starts by the signature Marina and takes place between the port and mountains. The Grand Hotel can be seen from both ends, and a small section of the track goes through a tunnel underneath the building. Resembles Monaco, mainly the street circuit used by Formula One. Alpine An icy mountain circuit located on parts of the Autobahn. The more congested half of the freeway is set within the countryside outside Winter City, while the scenic roads are on the mountain itself. Targeted areas for Signature Takedowns include a split mountain bridge and a set of tollbooths, but there are also snowplows on the road. Players can take an alternate route through a gas station next to a six-lane freeway, but it doesn't really help the player in a race. It starts on a busy bridge that connects with Winter City and resembles the Southern Bavarian Alps. Winter City An old snowy city with trams and snowplows that can be used for Signature Takedowns. It is the shortest circuit but that doesn't necessarily make it the easiest. It features a sharp 270-degree turn and a section of the city's historical alleyways. Apart from its special vehicles, the city is also crammed with buses and other common traffic. Resembles Vienna, Austria. Alpine Expressway One of two point-to-point tracks in Europe, combining the southern parts of Winter City, Alpine and Riviera. It starts in the Winter City alleyways (Eastbound) or Riviera's coast (Westbound). Either city will start racers on its normal route until they exit onto the freeway to drive through the mountains of Alpine before entering the other city. Frozen Peak This track loops Winter City and Alpine together, connecting both tracks via the expressway, passing by the iconic ferris wheel that can be spotted along Winter City's track . It takes place at dusk. Traffic tends to be heavy along most parts of the track, namely within Winter City, the connecting routes in-between the two tracks, and Alpine. Coastal Dream This track loops Riviera and Vineyard together, via a coastal highway, a roundabout, and a set of short tunnels. It takes place at sunset. Traffic tends to be heavy along the Riviera side of the track, especially along the coastal highway that connects Riviera and Vineyard. Continental Run The other point-to-point track in Europe that combines Alpine, Riviera and Vineyard together, combining the northern sections of these tracks. It starts at the starting point of Alpine's track (Eastbound), or within the town in Vineyard (Westbound). It takes place in the morning. Heavy traffic is expected along the Alpine side of the track, due to the Autobahn connecting Alpine to Riviera. Asia Dockside A large city with a long mountain tunnel and bridge. The majority of the track loops around the harbor area with many ports. Resembles Hong Kong. Golden City A busy commercial district. The circuit is full of traffic as it encompasses a freeway. It has a market district which is an area for Signature Takedowns and features tuk-tuks. Tour buses from Island Paradise can also be found on the busier sections of the track. Resembles Bangkok, Thailand. Island Paradise A remote tropical island covered in jungle. The circuit goes through a small village and climbs to a summit where there is a giant Buddha statue and a shrine. It also features a bus depot where stationary and moving tour buses can be found, plus an off-road section in the jungle. Both of these areas provide Signature Takedown awards. Resembles Koh Samui, Thailand as well as Ha Long Bay, Vietnam due to the rock formations in the water. Tropical Drive Combines the routes of Island Paradise and Golden City and links them together with a long stretch of freeway. It is the longest track in Burnout 3 and also perhaps the hardest, featuring heavy traffic and plenty of corners. What is unique about this marathon track is that it makes players drive up and down the linking freeway twice, which contains the iconic longbridge connecting both tracks, in a single lap. Depending on the direction, it will either start at Island Paradise's town (Westbound) or the Golden City canal (Northbound). It takes place at sunset. Trivia *Silver Lake, Waterfront and Downtown are the names of three regions in Burnout Paradise : Silver Lake as both the lake and the district northeast of it, Waterfront and Downtown as subdistricts of Downtown Paradise. *During an interview, Alex Ward mentioned that there would be 24 tracks, but some of those tracks were cut from the game. Category:Locations